Jealousy
by GaHoolianGirl100
Summary: Just a cute little snippit of their married life where they both get jealous.


**This is just a pointless fluff to please my Kataang feels. Enjoy!**

As the years went by, the Gaang matured. In appearance, bending, and emotionally.

Our beloved Avatar, Aang, was no different. He became a fully realized Avatar, married his dream girl, and most importantly (to him anyway) he got taller. Not to mention he got quite a bit of attention from the ladies, being tall, handsome, having a goofy charm, and being the Avatar.

This did not please the aforementioned wife, Katara.

They would be out somewhere, and a harem of girls would start hanging on his arms. She would huff and puff, he would try to shoo them away, and he would fail. It grated on her nerves something fierce.

(-)

Aang wasn't the only person who'd matured. Katara had filled out quite nicely. She stayed curvy, her hair was bouncier, her features got even smoother, her eyes brighter, and yes, her chest had grown too. This had attracted a lot of male attention. She _was_ strong, smart, and beautiful.

This did not please her husband, Aang.

Whenever they were out somewhere, there would always be at least one guy eyeing her backside. It took all his will power and training as a monk to keep from drowning, burning, and burying him all at once.

(-)

Today was no different.

They were in Ba Sing Se, enjoying tea at the aging Iroh's tea shop, the Jade Dragon. Several girls were giggling in the direction of Aang, and Aang spotted at least two guys eyeing her chest. The pair themselves were sitting in silence, sipping their tea and trying not to explode. One of the girls came up, blushing and giggling, and asked if he could show them some Airbending. He rubbed the back of his head, and Katara loudly stood up. Scowling, she walked over to grab some napkins.

When she had retrieved some, a man stood in her way. He attempted to flirt with her, using several cheesy pickup lines ("Are you a Firebender? Because you are _smokin'_!"), and clearly looking way too low. Aang glared at him, then looked back up at the girl._  
_

"You want to see Airbending? I'll show you Airbending."

He turned back to Katara and the man. He made a gesture with his hand, and a gust of wind sent her flying toward him. With yelp of surprise, she ended up on his lap.

"H-Hey!"

He leaned towards her ear. "At the moment, I absolutely despise that guy."

She glared. "You think I'm any happier? You've got twenty girls on your arm at once!"

He looked genuinely shocked for a minute, then a smirk appeared on his face. He grabbed her cheeks, and before she could question him, he crushed their faces together.

It wasn't a gentle kiss. It was passionate and open, letting her and everyone else know that she was his and vice versa. She was reluctant at first, still a little miffed, but eventually gave him, wrapping her arms around his neck, like he might suddenly disappear into the air he so often uses. He moved his hands down and held her waist like she would slip away like the water she mastered.

All the girls in the room cooed and 'aaawww'ed, pulling them out of their embrace. Resting her forehead against her, he smiled.

"See? I wouldn't do that to any of them."

"Hehe. I know."

"Good. I'm the only person who can do that to you," he said, more to the guy from earlier than her. Said guy huffed and looked away.

"I know."

"I love you. Don't ever forget it."

"I won't. I love you too."

He smiled again and rubbed their noses together. He looked at their current position, and at everyone in the room. He turned pink. "Uhm, you can get off whenever you want to..."

"Nope." She hugged him closer, and his embarassment was forgotten.

He stood up, carrying her. He dropped few coins on the table and made for the door. She giggled as he walked out of the shop. "And just where are you taking me?"

"Home."

"And why is this, may I ask?"

"To permenantly prove that your mine."

She fake pouted. "I am not your property!"

He smiled again as he opened their door.

"Yeah, but your no one else's either, and I'm going to make sure of that," he said as the door shut behind him.

**The ending was crappy, but all this was was a pointless little oneshot. I can just imagine them being so goofy when their married. I hope you enjoyed my little crappy Kataang fic!**


End file.
